Маме виднее
by Kit2000
Summary: Cейчас, из-за родительского одобрения, в этот самый момент Хотару находилась на уединённой VIP-террасе ресторана вместе со своим новоиспеченным женихом. И, конечно же, девушка была совершенно не готова к тому, что как только они пересекут порог этой злосчастной террасы, Мидори-сан вопьется в ее губы с шальным неистовством, застав врасплох.


**Маме виднее**

Хотару Тачибана была, словно в огне. Ее еще не искушенное тело просто пылало от той всепоглощающей страсти, которую она со щедростью получала от высокого мужчины. Он был точно взорвавшийся вулкан – такой жаркий и необузданный. Его ловкие и сильные пальцы просто вонзались в стройное девичье тело, когда пытались как можно лучше ощутить все его изгибы. Губы мужчины с жадностью и властью впивались в ротик девушки, умышленно заглушая звуки ее протеста. Но Хотару не устраивал такой поворот событий. Она укусила наглеца за нижнюю губу во время насильственного поцелуя, после чего почувствовала соленый привкус его крови у себя во рту.

Мидори-сан и виду не подал, что ему было больно. Он еще неистовее начал атаковать ротик непокорной блондинки. Она боролась со своим соперником, не жалея сил. Ее руки с силой били по его широкой груди, но Мидори Нагамаса был твердым и непоколебимым, словно каменное изваяние. Чем сильнее она ему противостояла, тем яростнее он ее целовал. Мужчина красноречиво доказывал ей свое превосходство в данной ситуации. Девушка была не в силах освободиться из его плена.

Внезапно, прервав их жесткий поцелуй, Мидори потрогал кончиком языка рану на своей припухшей губе. У него было очень довольное выражение лица. Его самоуверенное поведение повергло Хотару в фатальную ярость. Она со всей силы наступила каблуком на ногу этого мерзавца, что заставило его немного скривиться от боли и ослабить хватку. Девушка, словно дикая кошка, выпрыгнула из его цепких объятий и сделала несколько поспешных шагов назад. Тяжело дыша и с жадностью глотая воздух, она просто вибрировала от негодования. Хотару демонстративно стерла с губ следы ненавистного поцелуя, не отводя презрительного взгляда от лица наглеца.

Талантливый и опытный боец почувствовал в своей прекрасной невесте жажду крови. В этот момент она точно хотела его убить. Для Нагамасы ее ярость была, как глоток свежего воздуха в его серых буднях. Мужчина посмотрел на прекрасную дикарку каким-то особенным взглядом, в котором читалась смесь восхищения и легкого сумасшествия.

\- Я потерял интерес ко всему, пока не видел тебя все эти годы. Мне было так скучно и тоскливо без нашего общения, - начал он, внимательно изучая каждую эмоцию на лице девушки. - Я осознал то, что ты стала для меня настоящим наркотиком. С тобой я чувствую себя живым, Хотару. Ты пускаешь мое сердце в бешеный галоп лишь одним своим присутствием. Ты – моя душевная боль, от которой я не мог избавиться, – Мидори провел большим пальцем левой руки по кровоточащей губе, и капля крови упала на воротник его белоснежной рубашки. Этим жестом он что-то хотел сказать, но Тачибана совсем не понимала его странное поведение.

\- Да и не хочу! – в следующую секунду воскликнул молодой мужчина, чьи губы растянулись в обольстительной улыбке. – Не хочу избавляться от этой боли. Она – моя мотивация. Она стала частью меня. Шесть лет назад своим невинным поцелуем ты разбудила во мне непреодолимое желание обладать тобой, моя наивная девочка, - непривычно низким и густым голосом произнес он, глядя прямо в шокированные глаза своей собеседницы. Его взгляд был голодным, опасным и гипнотическим. Хотару почувствовала себя жертвой хищного зверя. Ей стало немного не по себе. Тачибана была на грани. Ее словно громом ударило. Это бушующее чувство опьяняло ее, как удвоенная доза сильного адреналина после кровожадной схватки. Телу было одновременно приятно и раздражающе дискомфортно.

\- Вы меня бессовестно шантажировали тогда, и мне пришлось отдать вам свой первый поцелуй! – на высоких тонах заявила красавица, сверкнув на противника острым блеском своих красивых глаз. Если взглядом можно было разрубить напополам, то Мидори-сан уже лежал бы мертвым в луже собственной крови. Однако, врач-педиатр был тоже не из робкого десятка и с непоколебимым достоинством выдержал ее убийственный энергетический натиск. Он сделал один решительный шаг навстречу Тачибане, чем явно озадачил ее.

\- На самом деле, я дразнил тебя тогда в бане, и этим подтолкнул тебя признать перед всеми свою природу, дорогая. Ты родилась женщиной и должна с гордостью принимать это. Но стоит признать, что даже я не ожидал, что все обернется настолько серьезно. Ты всегда мне нравилась, Хотару, но правда заключается в том, что именно в тот момент ты запала мне в сердце глубоко и навсегда своим невинным поцелуем. Ты – единственная и неповторимая женщина, которая пробудила во мне неугасающий интерес. Твой уникальный внутренний мир и непредсказуемый характер лишает меня покоя.

Тачибана пребывала в шоке. Все сказанные им слова медленно доходили до ее сознания, ведь до этого самого момента мало кто из мужчин принимал ее за женщину. Все знакомые парни видели в ней более соперника, нежели представительницу прекрасного хрупкого пола. В замешательстве от неожиданного эффекта, который произвела на нее речь Мидори-сана, Хотару не сразу заметила, насколько близко он успел к ней приблизиться. То безопасное расстояние, которым она успела себя огородить, сократилось всего до одного шага.

\- Хотару, ты для меня загадка повышенной сложности. Ты – моё наваждение. Я стал твоим вечным пленником, – он громко от души рассмеялся над своим бессилием. Преодолев ничтожное расстояние между ними одним рывком, Мидори завел руку за тонкую талию девушки и прижал ее стройное тело к себе так близко, что с губ Хотару сорвался невольный вскрик. С самодовольным видом Нагамаса, как последний собственник, запустил руку в ее густые светлые волосы. Ловкие пальцы доктора без труда выкинули надоедливые шпильки из элегантной прически, распустив длинные локоны по обнаженным плечам.

\- Хотару ты всегда была привлекательной леди, но сегодня ты просто сногсшибательна. Тебе не следует лишать свои красивые волосы свободы, - со знанием знатока посоветовал Мидори-сан.

Его лицо оказалось слишком близко. Хотару кожей чувствовала его горячее дыхание и проникновенный взгляд, которым он явственно прикасался к ее лицу.

От этого негодяя шла такая бешеная харизма, что Тачибана просто цепенела от удовольствия встретить достойного противника. Давненько по ее венам так быстро не бежала кровь. Девушка будто сгорала изнутри. Адреналин сильно бил ей в голову, но дух противостояния все еще был способен контролировать ее идеальные рефлексы.

Хотару с силой шлёпнула по руке, бесцеремонно копающейся в ее прическе. Нагамаса же со спокойным видом поднес руку к своему лицу и облизнул кожу на ушибленном месте. Девушка просто поражалась его извращенным привычкам. Ей ничего более не оставалось, как ошеломленно захлопать ресницами в ответ. Хотару знала, что у Мидори-сана с головой не все в порядке, но она не думала, чтобы все было настолько серьёзно. Этот сумасшедший действовал ей на нервы, но она вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что сейчас впервые за долгие шесть лет жизни в Америке она чувствует себя такой оживлённой и возбужденной. Мидори-сан определенно умел манипулировать ее настроением и эмоциями.

 _«Я тоже фриканутая, если мне хорошо в обществе этого садиста. И как меня угораздило вляпаться во все это?»_ \- в тотальном шоке вопрошала себя Тачибана.

А все началось с того, что она вернулась в Японию с семьей несколько недель назад после окончания Нью-Йоркского университета. Матери предложили хорошую сделку, и Хотару было велено присутствовать с ней на переговорах в этом дорогом ресторане. Девушке и раньше приходилось сопровождать мать на деловых встречах. Все-таки ее готовили стать главой семейной компании, а для этого необходимо было набираться практики общения и ведения переговоров с потенциальными партнерами. Именно с этой целью Хотару и пришла сегодня на этот ужин. Но каково было ее удивление, когда в сыне партнера по бизнесу она узнала Мидори-сана. Вначале встреча двух компаний протекала благоприятно, несмотря на внутреннее напряжение и странное смущение, которые девушка пыталась в себе подавить. Но шестое чувство не подвело Хотару и в этот раз. Она часто ловила на себе странный взгляд Мидори-сана, но при этом пыталась казаться спокойной и собранной. В конце концов, сейчас они находились не на поле битвы, как соперники, не на улице, как случайно встретившиеся знакомые, а как наследники двух влиятельных семей и будущие партнеры по бизнесу.

Так она себя успокаивала на протяжении всего ужина. И эти мысли позволили ей даже немного расслабиться и приглушить нарастающее чувство тревоги перед надвигающейся бурей.

И вот это случилось. Момент, когда Хотару чуть было не поперхнулась глотком красного вина, которое мирно пила до того, как услышала смелое заявление со стороны Мидори-сана.

Этот наглец предложил обоим родителям скрепить дорогостоящий контракт помолвкой поколения «некст». Он признался уважаемой Тачибане-сан, что полюбил ее дочь еще тогда, когда она ходила в старшую школу, но терпеливо ждал, пока девушка окончит университет и реализует себя. Теперь же их счастью ничего не мешает, и они могут в скором времени пожениться. Мидори-сан вложил в свою речь весь свой потенциал искусного оратора и лидера. Его внутренний стержень и сила духа произвели впечатление на пуленепробиваемую бизнес-леди. Женщина пришла в полный восторг от этого довольно самоуверенного и дерзкого предложения.

И сейчас, из-за родительского одобрения, в этот самый момент Хотару находилась на уединённой VIP-террасе ресторана вместе со своим новоиспеченным женихом. И, конечно же, девушка была совершенно не готова к тому, что как только они пересекут порог этой злосчастной террасы, Мидори-сан вопьется в ее губы с шальным неистовством, застав врасплох. Жизнь преподнесла ей такой сюрприз, дав под дых, что Хотару еще долго придется приходить в себя.

\- По твоей реакции я вижу, что ты не в восторге от нашей предстоящей свадьбы,- спокойно и задумчиво произнес молодой мужчина. Он отпустил ее из крепкой хватки и сейчас стоял совсем рядом с невестой. Их тела невольно касались друг друга, отчего Хотару чувствовала кожей, как между ними наэлектризовывается воздух.

-Эта свадьба – насилие над моей личностью, - импульсивно ответила девушка и отвела взгляд в сторону. Зачем ему все это было нужно?

\- А что ты ко мне чувствуешь? – немного помедлив, с интересом спросил Нагамаса. Ему было любопытно услышать ее ответ.

Девушка не спешила отвечать. Подумав с минуту, Хотару подняла голову и с вызовом сверкнула на собеседника взглядом. Она решила сказать всю правду прямо ему в лицо.

\- Я восхищаюсь Вами как талантливым бойцом, ненавижу вас из-за Вашего мерзкого садистского характера и в данный момент хочу пристрелить.

В эти слова она действительно постаралась вложить все чувства, которые испытывала сейчас к этому человеку. Однако, его реакция удивила Тачибану. Она ожидала от него всего, что угодно, но только не этого. Губы мужчина растянулись в широкой и очень искренней улыбке. Таким открытым и, даже сказать, очень привлекательным Хотару его еще никогда не видела. В нем не было и тени притворства.

\- Мудрость гласит: «От ненависти до любви всего один шаг». Я тебе не равнодушен и это большой плюс в наших сейчас довольно натянутых отношениях. Пусть твои чувства ко мне пока преобладающе негативные, но это легко поправимо, - говоря это, Нагамаса не прерывал зрительного контакта со своей невестой. Он даже позволил себе невзначай накрутить прядь ее длинных волос себе на указательный палец, а потом поднести ее к своим губам и поцеловать. Словами невозможно было описать, как ему нравилось смотреть в сверкающие глаза Хотару и видеть в них самые различные эмоции, которые она сейчас к нему испытывала. - Я в любой момент готов к твоим услугам. Желание любимой женщины для меня закон. Я предоставлю тебе возможность пристрелить меня на поле боя в «Играх на выживание». Но знай, Хотару, я буду сражаться с тобой со всей страстью и любовью, которые я к тебе испытываю. Поверь, ты будешь впечатлена. За долгие шесть лет ожидания мои чувства очень окрепли и сделали меня еще сильнее прежнего.

Настроение Мидори-сана было очень приподнятым. Он с энтузиазмом воспринял ее ответ, которым, как она думала, сможет завершить этот затянувшийся разговор. Но, похоже, что вместо точки вышла запятая, и Тачибана поспешила повлиять на ситуацию. Ее совсем не устраивал такой поворот событий.

\- Мы совсем друг другу не подходим. Мидори-сан, Вы намного старше меня, - пыталась воззвать к здравому смыслу доктора взволнованная девушка. Но в ответ получила лишь легкую усмешку.

\- Любви все возрасты покорны, моя дорогая. Есть такая штука под названием судьба. Ей противостоять невозможно. В мои планы не входило влюбляться в тебя, Хотару, но, по-видимому, вмешалась злодейка-фортуна, и теперь я жизни своей не мыслю без тебя, - с какой-то уязвимостью в голосе признался в своей слабости этот сильный и непобедимый мужчина. Хотару вдруг поняла, что это было не похоже на него. Сколько она его помнила, лидер команды «Хошиширо» всегда был крут и не давал людям ни малейшего шанса заглянуть ему в душу. За маской доктора-джентльмена скрывался «Непобедимый Король»*, которому никогда не было дела до чужих проблем. Этот человек носил свое имя с гордостью и очень соответствовал его значению «Вечный Командир»*.

Но сейчас все было иначе.

Вспомнив былое, девушка четко осознала, что Мидори-сан не просто так вел себя чересчур странно и говорил ей все эти смущающие речи. Все это происходило потому, что он ей доверял. Доверял настолько, что только ей решил показать свои уязвимые места. Это заставило Хотару отнестись с уважением к его решению. Пусть свою жизнь она могла отлично представить без Мидори-сана, но в одном она была с ним солидарна. Хотару, как никто другой, знала, как тяжело открываться перед чужими людьми. Нужно было быть очень сильным духом и смелым человеком, чтобы так откровенно говорить о своём сокровенном.

Лишь осознание этого подвигло девушку на принятие самого важного и, возможно, совершенно неправильного решения в своей жизни.

\- Хорошо, я дам Вам шанс поухаживать за мной, но право решать, стать Вашей женой или нет, я оставлю за собой, – спокойно и твердо произнесла девушка. Она уверенно протянула ему руку, чтобы скрепить обещание.

Мидори с чувством сжал ее прохладную ручку в своей теплой. Мысленно отметив, что у юной леди легкое переохлаждение, он поспешно снял свой пиджак и накрыл им ее точеные плечики. Синее вечернее платье, надетое на Хотару, было очень элегантным и красивым, но легкая ткань и отсутствие рукавов совсем не защищали ее тело от прохладного сентябрьского воздуха. Она могла простудиться, а он как доктор не мог этого позволить.

Хотару смутилась от такого рыцарского жеста с его стороны. Она хотела отказаться от пиджака, но мужчина не дал ей этого сделать. Он неожиданно крепко обнял девушку за тонкую талию и притянул к себе, пока между ними не осталось и миллиметра свободного пространства. Зарывшись лицом в ее густые волосы, «Непобедимы Король» уверенно произнес ей в самое ушко.

\- Я не для того ждал так долго, чтобы получить отказ. Я обязательно полюблюсь тебе. Ты **будешь** моей, Хотару.

От нахлынувшего смущения из-за его смелых и даже дерзких обещаний девушка зажмурилась. Впервые в жизни ей показалось, что эту битву она может проиграть. Ведь уже сейчас у нее тряслись коленки, и сердце начинало стучать сильнее при звуке его голоса, когда он звал ее по имени. Она вдруг осознала, что ее собственное имя звучит ярче только тогда, когда он произносит его.

\- П-посмотрим, - отозвалась Хотару, призвав все свои силы, чтобы звучать как можно более уверенно и упрямо. Гордость, чувство справедливости семьи Тачибана просто не позволяли ей пасть без боя в руки этого достойного противника, поэтому она, как рыбка, выброшенная морем на берег, продолжала бороться за свою жизнь и свободу.

Молодые люди и не догадывались, что все это время, пока они прибывали на террасе и противостояли друг другу в тяжелой схватке, за ними внимательно наблюдала мать Хотару.

Женщина с большим интересом следила за событиями. Сын ее многолетнего партнера по бизнесу произвел на леди - босс значительное впечатление. Она давно подыскивала своей дочери подходящую партию, но ни один из кандидатов не проходил ее жесткого отбора. А те пацаны, с которыми Хотару общалась, в качестве мужчин даже не расценивались по шкале Тачибаны-сан. Но сегодня сами Небеса послали ей этого очень многообещающего молодого человека с прекрасной родословной.

 _«Хм, похоже, я нашла отличные гены для успешного продолжения рода Точибана. Этот молодой человек имеет крепкий дух, впечатляющие рефлексы и твердые нервы. Он будет идеальным отцом моим внукам. Я окажу ему свою стопроцентную поддержку, и моя соплячка обязательно станет женой этого достойного мужчины. Люди с таким высоким потенциалом – большая редкость во все времена»._

Как мать, Тачибана-сан была счастлива доверить свою еще молодую и импульсивную дочь в руки такого мужественного и надежного человека, как Мидори Нагамаса. Из него получится достойный муж и прекрасный зять.

Ведь маме виднее, что будет лучше для дочери.

Белокурая женщина очень довольно улыбнулась, глядя на то, как ее будущий зять умело завоёвывает сердце и любовь Хотару. В приподнятом настроении она направилась обратно к столу, за которым ее ждал не менее довольный отец Мидори Нагамасы. И пока молодые были заняты делами сердечными, родители уже вовсю праздновали удачную по всем параметрам сделку.

* Мидори носит прозвище "The Undefeatable King" ("Непобедимый Король").

* Значение имени Нагамаса (永将) — _Вечный Командир,_ Мидори (緑) — _Зелёный_

* Фанфик был частично основан на событиях, происходящих в 36 главе манги.

* Мать Хотару не вымышленный персонаж. Она появилась в 39 главе манги. Советуем всем посмотреть на эту гром-женщину-полицейского! *_*


End file.
